cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Rimmet
'''' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Markus Rimmet (full name Markus Rimmet-Jubbaspire Prime) was a powerful warrior who wandered the galaxy from 53 BBY to 13 ABY. He was known to many as a beloved brother, son, cousin, and nephew, as well as a cunning negotiator, trusted friend, deadly killer and war hero. Though he eventually became consumed by the dark side of the Force, Rimmet was still a legendary figure in the turbulent decades he lived through, proving to be a powerful force for both good and evil. While many disapproved of Rimmet's actions throughout his life (including his descent into the dark side of the Force and his involvement with unsavory, infamous galactic figures), he is generally regarded as one of the galaxy's unsung heroes. Origins (53 - 31 BBY) Birth on Corellia Markus Jubbaspire was born as a Force-sensitive on Corellia in 53 BBY, and was hidden at birth by his Mandalorian father and Corellian mother. His father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was outraged that his son had the Force (because of the centuries-long disagreements between Jedi and Mandalorians). Jubbaspire went missing a few months later, and Markus' mother, Ayara, was ambushed and killed by a street gang one night in 45 BBY, leaving young Markus as an orphan. Since he had spent more of his life with his mother, Markus took his mother's maiden name, Rimmet, as his new surname. From Street Urchin to Jedi Knight Growing up as a common street urchin, Rimmet spent the next two years establishing a poor reputation with local authorities after several violent Force-powered encounters with other orphans. His exploits soon attracted the attention of the Jedi Order, who took him in and trained him at the unusual age of ten. The young Corellian became one of Grand Master Yoda's best and brightest students of the time. When the Battle of Naboo took place in 32 BBY, he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. The following year, Rimmet passed the Trials at age 22 without a hitch, going on to become a powerful Knight. Jedi Knighthood (31 - 22 BBY) Outer Rim Crusader Rimmet quickly emerged as one of the Jedi Order's chief operatives in the Outer Rim Territories. He would be a key part of several successful Jedi missions in the wilder parts of the galaxy. It was during this era of Outer Rim adventure that Rimmet became close friends with fellow Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Kenobi's young Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Having known Kenobi's former Master Qui-Gon Jinn fairly well, Rimmet quickly bonded with the pair of Jedi. It was not uncommon for the trio to be assigned on various missions together. Their friendship would later become a major factor in the Clone Wars. Taking a Padawan At the urging of both Yoda and Kenobi, Rimmet decided to take on a Padawan learner in 27 BBY. He eventually chose young Rulan Starmight, a promising and gifted youngling who had received most of his early training from Yoda and Mace Windu, as Rimmet had. Using this common history as a starting point, Rimmet and Starmight forged a strong friendship beyond just being master and apprentice, as they resumed Rimmet's missions in the dangerous Outer Rim. The Clone Wars Begin (22 - 21 BBY) Command and Capture When the First Battle of Geonosis took place in 22 BBY, Rimmet was on a rather obscure mission in the Outer Rim with Starmight. Immediately recalled to Coruscant, they were put in command of an elite clone squad called Rhys-1848, a special task force assigned to Republic BlackOps. Two months into the war, however, the two Jedi and their team were captured by Separatists and presumed dead by Republic Intelligence. After several days of intense torture and interrogation, young Starmight and the rest of Rimmet's troops were brutally executed. Rimmet himself escaped the Separatist prison, going into hiding. The First Nova War: Birth of Darth Razor Two months later, the Corellian reemerged as a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Razor. He found that the Clone Wars had evolved into a collection of smaller wars, the first of which, the Nova War, was currently raging. At first staying out of the new conflict, he ended up joining forces with Xalandra Nova's corporate behemoth and war machine, Nova Corp, playing a small role in their eventual victory. As a result, his first appearance to the majority of the galaxy was in the midst of this heated conflict. The Nebula Wars After his success in the Nova War, Rimmet fought briefly in both the Nebula War and the Great Nebula War, somehow managing to stay just under Xalandra's radar during both conflicts. It was during this time that he gained a reputation as a merciless killer and deadly warrior on the battlefield. Like many others in the galaxy, Rimmet was drawn to the awe-inspiring Mistress of Nova Corp, the power she held, and the respect she commanded from her almost fanatically loyal followers. However, he would not officially join a Nova fighting force until later. These conflicts would not by any means be the last that Xalandra led her troops in; near the end of the Clone Wars, Nova's forces would find themselves in both minor conflicts and major wars, with the likes of the Alliance for Peace and other key galactic forces. The War Eagles Rise Rimmet was also strangely absent during the chaotic rise of his future adoptive grandfather, Adam Heart, and the infamous War Eagles, who immediately became a major threat to Nova and her armies for the remainder of the Clone Wars. Even after the official disbanding of the War Eagles, the Hearts and their allies fought against Nova's loyal followers throughout the galaxy. The New Clan Prime (21 - 20 BBY) Formation of the Clan Following these conflicts, Rimmet drifted about aimlessly, taking odd jobs to keep himself afloat. One fateful day he crossed paths with Jedi Knight Setinal Prime, who quickly became overwhelmed by the dark side as he spent time in Rimmet's presence. Upon returning to the Jedi Knight's Coruscant citadel, Rimmet helped Setinal begin building a new Sith empire, the New Clan Prime. Rimmet was adopted as a son by Prime and became part of the rapidly expanding Prime family, which included Jacob Bladestorm, Mace Infranode, Stone TheLegend (Stone Starcruiser), Esvald Surfaceband and Adin Lightninggunner. Rose Cassedy, Dark Lady of the Sith During the Clan days, Rimmet and his friends and family encountered several individuals that, unknown to them at the time, would become key parts of their family history going forward. The most notable of these was a Sith Lady known as Rose Cassedy. A formidable Sith in her own right, Cassedy befriended the Clan initially, becoming extremely close with Rimmet especially. As the years wore on, Cassedy would eventually be the target of several war efforts by Dark Nebula agents and others. For the most part, the old guard of the Clan would come to her aid; however, Rimmet and his family were known to betray or oppose Cassedy nearly as often as they assisted her. The Clan Falls Apart Eventually a series of events, starting with the restoration of the Clan from Sith to Jedi and ending with the disappearance of Prime, led the family to mostly split apart, after several failed attempts to keep Clan-based armies and groups going. During this post-Clan period, Rimmet only occasionally resurfaced. Despite the Clan being officially disbanded, Markus, Stone, Adin, Jacob, Esvald and Prime family friend Rulan Shipdancer would keep close contact with each other through the coming years. It is important to note that although Rimmet technically bore the Prime family name, he only used it on a handful of official documents, and occasionally as part of his many aliases. First Marriage Near the end of his time with the Clan Prime, Rimmet encountered a young woman named Aralina Blazingboost. The two were married a few months later, but Aralina went tragically missing not soon after. Her body was never recovered or found; a stricken Rimmet presumed her dead and went into hiding for some time. The Return of Kevin Jubbaspire After returning from his seclusion following Aralina's disappearance, Rimmet discovered that his long-lost father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was in fact not dead. However, Jubbaspire had been driven mad by the loss of his wife and now worked as a scientist and smuggler for both the Separatist government and the Mandalorian Death Watch. Father and son were reunited quite by accident, on board a Republic cruiser belonging to an associate of Rimmet. Kevin also became a notorious enemy of the Clan survivors when it was revealed that he had been hired to help prevent the Clan's rise to power. Not surprisingly, Rimmet's rekindled relationship with his birth father was rather strained. The "Fall" of Dark Nebula (20 BBY) Intergalactic Criminals Around the time of Jubbaspire's return, Rimmet drifted around, eventually returning to his roots: Xalandra Nova. By this time, Nova Corp had been absorbed by the villainous Nova the Hutt, becoming part of the Dark Nebula criminal syndicate. Markus officially joined the infamous cartel not long after Xalandra and her most loyal officers forced the Hutt out of power and sent it on the run. Rimmet would remain a steadfast member of their ranks for the next six months. Despite being out from under Nova the Hutt's control, Dark Nebula was still largely comprised of criminals. Rimmet, while a Sith, was largely new to the world of crime. However, he quickly embraced this new life, joining his fellow Nebulans in committing various crimes at the command of Nova and her generals. Rimmet even enlisted the help of other Prime family members, most notably Stone and Adin, who served numerous brief stints in Dark Nebula until its disbanding. Daily affairs were run primarily by generals Crow Shadowhawk, Achilles Grimm (General Kessler) and James Loanstar. However, Crow left not long after Markus joined, leaving his position as top general to James. Nebula's hierarchy of power held many facets, one of which was the Ambassador Service. At the time Markus joined, Severin Fang was Chief Ambassador (at that time Fang was known as Spike Darkwalker), with J3T TheLion being the Assistant Ambassador. Soon, however, Fang stepped down from his position, with J3T becoming the Chief Ambassador in his place. Markus, by this time well-trusted by Nova and her officers, became J3T's assistant. The two men helped to keep Nebula out of several potential conflicts. The Dream Team: Nova the Hutt Rimmet, along with J3T, Achilles, Severin, Caimic Koz (Michael Koz) and a handful of others, were eventually brought together to form what would become known as the Dream Team. This elite group within Nebula served Xalandra almost exclusively, carrying out advanced missions for both the elite members of Nebula and the group as a whole. By this time, James Loanstar had been branded a traitor to Nebula; a sizable bounty was placed on his head that many Nebulans and their allies sought to collect on. This now meant that Achilles was Nova's top general, as well as the default leader of the Dream Team. The Dream Team, minus Rimmet (who never got the call about the discovery of the Hutt's location), was ultimately responsible for the capture of Nova the Hutt. Imprisoned in Xalandra's primary base, the sprawling Nebula Town on Mustafar, Nova the Hutt was finally put on trial by the foremost Dark Nebula members for its crimes, the most glaring of which was the blackmail-filled takeover of Nova Corp. Sentenced to death by an overwhelming majority, Nova the Hutt was executed within a few days. Rimmet finally arrived just in time to help with the execution ceremony. Xalandra's Empire "Collapses" A few months after the death of Nova the Hutt, Xalandra ordered J3T and Achilles to destroy Dark Nebula from the inside. To this day it remains unclear why Nova made this move; perhaps she wished to finally distance herself and her followers from the criminal misdeeds of the Hutt who had stolen her company from her. While Xalandra herself was never above underhanded deeds and shady deals in the name of good business and even better profits, the Hutt had taken her company to an entirely different level of crime--which Xalandra rather tellingly did nothing to fix following the re-acquisition of Dark Nebula. By this time Rimmet had already left their ranks, returning to his Mandalorian roots and briefly serving in a few Mando groups. He pretended to orchestrate plots to kill Nova; in reality, Rimmet was bluffing to keep his own misdeeds with Nebula largely under wraps. It was during this time that Rimmet first encountered the legendary Mandalorian Ferrigo Prosstang, but only very briefly at first. Dark Nebula was gone; Nova's second empire had collapsed. In the months that followed, Nebula would be replaced by several attempted splinter groups and cheap copies, the largest of which was Dark Sith Nebula under the command of old Clan Prime enemy Shira Validwar. The Dark Sith Nebula Wars: Aftermath of Dark Nebula's Destruction Shira's Nebula knockoff actually found itself constantly attacked by forces of all kinds, including The Alliance for Peace, led by the infamous Holly Talon, as well as the Clan Prime remnants themselves. Rimmet, however, simply laughed Shira's so-called empire off as a joke, knowing that Validwar would never gain the power or prestige Nova had, and that eventually her empire would fall too. Following the self-imposed destruction of her empire, Nova went into a brief period of hiding. A few months later, Nova would return with a new corporate and military empire, called Nebula Corp. Meanwhile, Rimmet turned to other, more pressing matters in the galaxy--namely, the Republic war effort. The Blood Battalion (20 - 19 BBY) In the collection of heated battles that became known as the Outer Rim Sieges, the Republic and Confederacy's conflict raged across the outlying star systems of the galaxy. Despite his reluctance to participate in the war effort for either side again, Rimmet would soon be dragged back into this bloodbath, alongside the likes of his old friends Kenobi and Skywalker, as well as Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Quinlan Vos and other distinguished Jedi. After the fall of Dark Nebula and his run as a Mandalorian mercenary, Rimmet briefly reenlisted in the Republic military in 20 BBY. Based on his prior experience with Republic BlackOps, Rimmet was given an elite battalion of clones, who painted their armor black and red in honor of their leader. Rimmet's new "Blood Battalion", as they were dubbed by CT-7567 (aka Captain Rex, of the 501st Legion's Torrent Company), immediately jumped into the Outer Rim Sieges. While Rimmet did not participate in the full year of the Sieges (which only ended with the Chancellor's abduction and the Battle of Coruscant), his contributions in the campaigns he participated in made significant differences in swaying the tide of victory towards the Republic. Rimmet's criminal record from his time in Dark Nebula was also expunged as a result of his new command. Second Battle of Geonosis: Poggle the Lesser Rimmet and the Blood Battalion first landed on Geonosis to participate in the Republic's second campaign on the planet. They began working together with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Admiral Yularen, and Captain Breaker to destroy the droid foundries on the planet where the war had originated. Though constantly under fire by the forces of Geonosian Archduke and Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, the Republic troops relentlessly pushed forward. In a final stand against the full might of Poggle's army and the devastatingly powerful Super Tank, Rimmet and Breaker successfully destroyed Poggle's forces, giving Skywalker's troops time to complete their part of the mission. Having accomplished their task, Rimmet and the Blood Battalion left Geonosis to fight elsewhere. Battle of Iceberg Three: Grievous Another campaign Rimmet and his troops fought in was on the frozen asteroid Iceberg Three, in the Mon Calamari system. The Blood Battalion began assisting Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and the legendary Wolfpack in the Republic efforts there. At the end of the campaign, having all but lost, General Grievous himself arrived on the asteroid. Koon and Rimmet advanced to meet the cyborg, but the Kel Dor Jedi Master was quickly rendered unconscious by Grievous. In a desperate last stand, Rimmet was successful in driving Grievous off, securing the Republic's victory. Unfortunately, the king of the Mon Calamari was assassinated, leaving his young son in charge. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala were sent to negotiate peace between the Quarrens and Mon Cals, while Rimmet left to begin his next campaign. Battle of Umbara: The March Rimmet's final campaign with the Republic was on the dark world of Umbara. Originally assigned to reinforce Anakin Skywalker and Torrent Company, the Blood Battalion instead began a risky march around the Umbaran wastes, destroying every droid and Umbaran army the Separatist commanders could throw at them. It was during this bold campaign that the battalion discovered a Sith Academy, hidden away in the darkest corner of the planet. Upon being attacked by the Academy's inhabitants, nearly a third of Rimmet's remaining forces were killed; however, Rimmet and his clones eventually killed all but five of the Sith in the Academy. These five Rimmet left alone, having taught them a lesson: never mess with Darth Razor. Having lost the majority of his troops, Rimmet called in for replacements, and was instead given Captain Carg's Graul Company as reinforcements. Together with Carg and his own captain, Bloodhawke, Rimmet continued carving large chunks out of the Separatist territories. It was the Blood Battalion and Graul Company's campaign that earned Carg a promotion as commander of Republic forces on the planet Felucia, a post that he immediately departed Umbara to take following the campaign. Rimmet would later assist Carg and the Republic on the jungle world in an unofficial capacity. Meanwhile, Rimmet formally retired from the Grand Army, and Blood Battalion was placed under the command of another Jedi. As a token of appreciation for his service, Rimmet was granted two different apartments on Coruscant, as well as the rank of Honorary General and several war trophies. He later displayed the trophies inside his fortress, the Mountain. The campaign went down in military history as simply the March. Rise of the Empire (19 BBY) 19 BBY proved to be the busiest year of Rimmet's life. During this turbulent final year of the Clone Wars, Rimmet saw the fall of one corrupt regime and the rise of another: Darth Sidious' new Galactic Empire. The Warrior Elite After his formal retirement from the Grand Army, Rimmet once again delved deeply into his study of the dark side. He soon became a key member of the Warrior Elite, combining his Sith traditions and Mandalorian heritage as a deadly warrior under Lord Dane Adams. While he worked to redeem himself for his past deeds, he searched for the secrets of the ancient Sith while helping the Warrior Elite defend their fortress, Apo. For his service, Lord Adams knighted him in the name of the Warriors, and Rimmet became a leader of the group's ruling council in their final months. The Return of Prime and Cassedy The sudden return of Setinal Prime sparked a reunion of the Prime family, which Rimmet helped make possible by resolving the differences between Jacob and Setinal. Prime would periodically reappear throughout the rest of the Clone Wars. During this time, Rimmet also reconnected with the recently returned Rose Cassedy, who was now controlling a small Sith Empire based out of a remote area of the ice planet Carlac. Phantom Rising Shortly after the disbanding of the Warrior Elite, Rimmet joined forces with Achilles Grimm once again in the new group called Phantom Rising. Created from former Nebulans and their former adversaries, Phantom Rising promised to be nearly as corrupt as Dark Nebula itself had been, despite the fact that Grimm took an overall anti-Nova stance in the public eye. It was suspected that, despite his strong outward opposition of Nova, Rimmet was secretly working as a double agent for the new Nebula Corp that Xalandra had formed. These accusations, however, went without proof and were eventually forgotten. This first version of Nebula Corp fell; however, a second version would soon follow. During this time, Xalandra attempted to distance herself from her old followers, particularly the Dream Team. Openly alienating Rimmet and Grimm, Nova finally disappeared again, only to return within a few months with the second version of Nebula Corp. Phantom Rising did soon become an infamous group, carrying out deadly missions across the galaxy. One such mission involved attacking Rimmet's friend Rose Cassedy at her Sith city on Carlac; on this particular occasion, Rimmet defied Grimm's orders to take out Cassedy and instead attacked J3T to prevent him from striking his friend down. Cassedy was nonetheless gravely injured after J3T finally subdued Rimmet, but the Sith Lady escaped into the depths of her fortress-like city. An enraged and wounded J3T took Rimmet back to headquarters bound as a prisoner; however, Achilles personally pardoned him and all was well. J3T and Rimmet resumed their friendship, but appeared to others to be very distant from each other. Cassedy's Sith Empire and the Disbanding of Phantom Rising Like Phantom Rising, the Republic and other key galactic players did not take kindly to a Sith Empire rising out of a Core World so close to the galactic capital, and often sent troops to draw Cassedy out. Rimmet often took flak from Grimm for aiding Cassedy, choosing to honor one friendship over another. Cassedy appointed Rimmet the head of security in her capital city. Unfortunately, the city was besieged by Nebula splinter groups, and eventually destroyed. Defying Grimm's orders yet again, Rimmet led the defense of Cassedy's city. He and his security forces held off the invasion long enough for Cassedy to escape to one of her many hideouts throughout the galaxy; following the incident, he was again pardoned by Grimm. Additionally, the Republic and the rogue Nebulans pardoned his actions. Not long after the Cassedy incident, Grimm disbanded Phantom Rising. Having been faced with overwhelming threats the past few months, the group was more costly to maintain than it was worth to Achilles. The core, leading members of the group went their separate ways, but kept in close contact through the end of the Clone Wars. Order of Chaos, Legion of Shadows and Surge of Power After Grimm disbanded Phantom Rising, Rimmet drifted around for a bit, at one point joining the ranks of the Order of Chaos and the Legion of Shadows. After several brief stints with Inferno BloodStream's Surge of Power, he eventually decided to go solo once again. However, he continued to maintain close ties with Achilles, J3T, Severin, Inferno, and his Prime brothers. Slaying a Brother Rimmet's brother Esvald Surfaceband, after a long period of absence in which the Primes presumed him dead, resurfaced not long after Rimmet went solo. The Primes reunited to stop their brother, now a twisted Sith creature. It became obvious early on that the only way to stop Esvald would be by killing him; while the Primes were hesitant to kill one of their own, they knew it had to be done. Eventually tricking Esvald and trapping him on a frigate carrying high explosives, the Primes combined their Force powers and telekinetically crushed the vessel. Esvald perished immediately. Late Apprenticeship: Koz's New Sith Order Rimmet became the apprentice to his good friend Caimic Koz (better known as Michael Koz), a former ally from Rimmet's days in Dark Nebula. Their relationship, however, was unlike most master-apprentice relationships: Koz viewed Rimmet as an equal, not a lesser man. The pair began a purge of the existing Sith Order, intending to usher in a new era of Sith dominion, until Rimmet eventually decided to discontinue his apprenticeship. However, the two men still remained close friends. The Night War Not long after leaving his apprenticeship with Koz, Rimmet discovered that Nova had returned with a second, more successful version of Nebula Corp. Having already established contact with the legendary CC-1058 "Ramikad", he made a deal with the clone warrior to allow a special mission during the early days of the growing conflict that became known as the Night War. The planned mission was designed to take out the infamous Nova. Despite having faked previous plans to do so, Rimmet actually did intend to kill Nova this time around; her alienation of himself and Grimm had left him with a massive grudge against her. Going behind Achilles Grimm's back, Rimmet began reassembling the remnants of the old Dark Nebula Dream Team, but the operation was quickly scrapped by Rimmet when he realized (due in part to the advice of the legendary BLASTER NICESHOT) that if they simply left Nova alone, she would have nothing to retaliate for if they failed. After several other plans were considered, Rimmet and his associates decided they would wait and see which side would make the first move in the Night War: the Night Ravens and their empire, or the alliance of various squads that had risen to oppose them. As it happened, neither side made a move; the Night War fell apart before it really began. However, the aborted mission allowed Rimmet more time to think about his plans for the future--and whether he really wanted Xalandra Nova dead. {CWA Note: The Night War was a carefully planned conflict for the sole purpose of preventing the game's developers, Sony Online Entertainment, from removing CWA. The idea was that the longer the war went on, the more people would continue playing CWA, hopefully forcing SOE to continue running the game. It was announced on January 24, 2014, that SOE would be ending CWA on March 31 of the same year. With not enough time left to stage the war as planned, the entire idea was abandoned.} The Time Lords of Gallifrey Near the end of the Clone Wars Rimmet discovered a group of Force-users calling themselves the Time Lords of Gallifrey, led by Allana North. The members of the group used the Force to travel through time, and taught Rimmet how to do so; however, the experience of sending one's mind through the time continuum shook Rimmet's already scarred psyche. Rimmet stayed with the Time Lords and Ladies until an unfortunate disagreement with Allana and her boyfriend Levi Legend caused him to leave the group, breaking most of his ties with its members. Hollister Co and the Second Nebula Corp Rimmet's friend BenFett had started a new government under the name Hollister Co. Rimmet joined Hollister soon after his departure from the Time Lords, and quickly rose in ranks and popularity with the group. However, it was while on a personal spying mission for Ben that Rimmet began rethinking his beliefs and priorities, eventually leaving the now-struggling Hollister behind to openly rebuild his friendship with Xalandra Nova. Rimmet joined the new, second version of Nebula Corp, far more successful than its predecessor. His newly restored friendship with Xalandra lasted until his death. Second Marriage Around the time Rimmet left Hollister for good, he met a beautiful young woman named Valerie Atom. The two quickly bonded, and a loving relationship followed. It was no surprise to anyone, therefore, when Rimmet proposed to Atom. The pair were married a few weeks later, at one of Inferno BloodStream's lavish palaces. Unfortunately, their happy marriage would soon be overshadowed by occurrences on the galactic stage. His Imperial Majesty: Palpatine's Takeover Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, already in possession of several executive powers granted to him prior to the Battle of Geonosis, sought to further expand his influence. Within minutes of Obi-Wan Kenobi's defeat of General Grievous, Kenobi's clone troops were ordered to kill their general. Although they failed to kill him, other Jedi would not be so fortunate. Thousands of Jedi across the galaxy met a grisly end as Order 66 played itself out. At the end of the day, the Jedi Temple was a smoking ruin, the few surviving Jedi were scattered, the Republic had been declared an Empire, and a new Sith Lord was born: Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. Rimmet himself witnessed the slaughter of his Jedi brethren. Having retreated to his fortress on Felucia several weeks prior, he was only a few kilometers away when Captain Carg and the rest of the Republic troops on the planet killed Aayla Secura and the other Jedi on the planet. Rimmet's old Blood Battalion was also present on Felucia; although he was too late to stop them from murdering the general who had replaced him, Rimmet convinced them to leave the GAR. The troops, still fanatically loyal to their former leader, suddenly became the largest private army in the sector. The Imperial Era (19 BBY - 4 ABY) Fortifying the Fortress '' '' Rimmet and the Blood Battalion hid out in the Mountain, Rimmet's fortress, until they were sure that the majority of clone troops still loyal to Palpatine had left the sector. With only a handful of Republic (now Imperial) garrisons left planetside, Rimmet proceeded to tame the surrounding jungle for the sake of expanding his base to accommodate his new troops. Meanwhile, Rimmet's wife Valerie was sent to his secure apartments on Coruscant. Construction of the garrisons around the Mountain took about seven months, and was completed in 18 BBY. By this time, Rimmet had ensured that his base remained undetected by Imperial troops, and sent for Valerie to return to Felucia. Clones on Mandalore In the ensuing years, Rimmet traveled back and forth between Coruscant, Corellia, Mandalore and Felucia. Adin Lightninggunner had taken up residence in an abandoned citadel on the Mandalorian homeworld, where he sheltered refugee clone troops. Many of these clones were smuggled off of Mandalore and back to Rimmet's base on Felucia; similarly, a handful of Blood Battalion troops came to live on Mandalore. Later, Stone TheLegend and Rulan Shipdancer aided in these efforts, operating out of an abandoned warehouse in the seedier parts of the capital city of Keldabe. Setinal Prime and Jacob Bladestorm had not been seen since the end of the Clone Wars and the Jedi Purge; the Primes presumed that the pair had been terminated during Order 66. Imperial Socialites On Coruscant, Rimmet and his wife became active in the elite social scene, while somehow managing to remain aloof from galactic politics. Rimmet and Valerie's social standing in the capital allowed them to move freely around the Core Worlds and the Mid-Rim. Since the Empire did little to regulate the Outer Rim Territories, this meant that the Rimmets essentially had unrestricted travelling privileges around the entire galaxy. Unknown to the Empire, the Rimmets and the rest of the surviving Primes were deeply entrenched in the early stages of rebellion. They pledged their clone refugees as reserve troops for the various small rebel forces put together by Mon Mothma and other Imperial politicians with a secret grudge against the Empire. Aging Clone Veterans The accelerated aging of the clone troopers proved to be their downfall as an asset to the rebels--and the Empire. The Imperial Army began recruiting young men from all across the galaxy to replace the Fett clones in the white plastoid armor suits. Unfortunately for the rebels, the clones under the protection of Rimmet and the Prime family were also rapidly growing too old for combat. In 7 BBY, the Primes relocated them all to an area close to the Clan Skirata complex on Mandalore. Rimmet and his brothers began a more active role in the rebel cause, without the aid of their clones. Rimmet would not live to learn of Kal Skirata's successful effort to stop the accelerated aging process of the clones, utilizing an anti-aging solution Skirata had created with data from the slain Kaminoan Ko Sai. Sometime before 20 ABY, Skirata had not only cured the clone commandos he had adopted as sons, but also the Prime family's clone refugees. Starkiller The young Sith assassin Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller, journeyed twice to Felucia in 3 BBY: once to kill Jedi Council member Shaak Ti, and again to rescue Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa from Ti's Padawan, Maris Brood. After Marek's confrontation with Brood, in which he spared her life, Rimmet emerged from the surrounding jungle. Having witnessed their encounter, he was impressed with the Sith's sense of compassion and fair play. He could tell that Marek had the potential to be something much greater; before Marek and Organa left the planet, Rimmet trained the young Sith in some of his own fighting techniques. Although Marek was never aware of it, Rimmet was given a vision: Starkiller would battle his former master, Vader, and the Emperor on an Imperial battle station in the near future. Rimmet used the few hours he spent with the boy to better prepare him for the confrontation. Marek was later known to use many of Rimmet's techniques, and would go on to spearhead the first officially organized Rebel Alliance, uniting Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis and other Senators. While this was originally under Darth Vader's orders to gather rebels and use them as pawns to supposedly fight the Emperor, Marek grew attached to his new allies, and his allegiances began to sway away from Vader and the Emperor. Marek was soon betrayed by Vader; it had been a plot to exterminate resistance to the Empire. The Rebel leaders were captured and brought before the Emperor on the still-unfinished Death Star, where they were to be executed. After barely surviving a duel with Vader on an icy world near Corellia, Marek and former Imperial pilot Juno Eclipse eventually located the battle station and began a daring rescue mission. After fighting his way through the station to the Emperor's throne room at the top, Marek was caught in a savage duel with his former Master. Badly crippling Vader, Marek fought the Emperor almost to a standstill; however, taking his focus off of Darth Sidious for even a split second cost him his life. As the Rebel leaders boarded Eclipse's ship, Marek sacrificed himself to ensure their escape. They continued the Rebel Alliance in honor of his brave sacrifice, vowing to eventually destroy the Empire. Although the Empire attempted to control the circulation of this particular tale--largely because it wanted the existence of the Death Star to remain largely under wraps for the time being--word eventually came back to Rimmet about the encounter. While he mourned the loss of such a great warrior, he applauded Galen Marek's valiant efforts. The Kamino Incident When Starkiller mysteriously returned from the dead in 1 BBY, Rimmet and Starkiller reconnected after the successful Rebel strike on Kamino, and the capture of Darth Vader. Rimmet helped the Alliance arrange transport of Vader to the Rebel base on Dantooine. Unfortunately, Vader escaped mid-flight with the aid of bounty hunter Boba Fett, the unaltered clone son of Jango Fett; however, Rimmet managed to keep his involvement with the Rebels a secret from the Sith Lord. It was later revealed that Starkiller was actually a clone of the original Galen Marek--a successful attempt by Vader at cloning Force-sensitive tissue. Despite this, Starkiller did his genetic template proud, fighting valiantly for the Rebel Alliance. Victory Over Yavin 4 The Empire's devastatingly powerful Death Star was used against the peaceful Core World of Alderaan, extinguishing an entire culture in a matter of milliseconds. However, the band of heroes led by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo rescued Alderaan's Princess Leia Organa and escaped the battle station, but not before an aged Obi-Wan Kenobi met his end at the hands of his old apprentice and friend, Darth Vader. Escaping to the Rebel base on Yavin 4, the ragtag crew inadvertently drew the Death Star right to the Rebels. A hastily constructed plan using the stolen plans for the station resulted in a massive space battle. Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, killing Grand Moff Tarkin and sending Vader's TIE fighter spinning wildly out of control. Rimmet himself arrived only minutes before Solo's Millennium Falcon first arrived on Yavin 4, and was present in the Rebel base during the battle. He had initially come to discuss future plans for the Rebellion with General Dodonna, but the Battle of Yavin actually saved him the trouble of pursuing that course of action. During the ensuing victory celebration, Rimmet quietly left the planet and returned home to his wife and his fortress. The Empire Falls Even after the Rebellion's crushing defeat on Hoth in 3 ABY, the Rebels did not lose hope. In 4 ABY, the battle over the forest moon of Endor resulted in the collapse of Palpatine's Empire, and the deaths of both ruling Sith Lords. The Empire's second Death Star battle station was destroyed by Lando Calrissian and the legendary Rogue Squadron. Imperial Remnants (4 - 13 ABY) Empire in Hiding Unfortunately, remnants of the Empire were scattered across the galaxy, both in the Core Worlds and the Outer Rim. The victorious Rebel Alliance, now the fledgling New Republic, still had work to do before peace could be restored to the galaxy. For the next decade, they hunted down the remaining Imperial armies, led by Luke Skywalker and a handful of newly-trained Jedi Knights. Rimmet, now fully reemerged onto the galactic stage, quickly bonded with the young Skywalker and the New Jedi Order, aiding in these raids by giving the Jedi and New Republic all the intel he and his brothers had gathered on the Empire during its reign, including lending Skywalker his personal journal recording his adventures since the beginning of the First Nova War. The Bombing of Felucia One such remnant force was still holding out on Felucia by 13 ABY. Having only recently discovered the location of Rimmet's fortress on the planet, the Imperials ordered an orbital and air strike on the Mountain and everything within a three-kilometer radius of it. Markus and Valerie both perished immediately. Legacy Legend of the Galaxy Almost immediately after Rimmet's death, the stories of his life and his deeds began to circulate. Luke Skywalker, still in possession of Rimmet's journal, was partly responsible for spreading these stories. It was Skywalker's sister, Princess Leia Organa-Solo, at that time the Head of State of the New Republic, who commissioned Skywalker and the Jedi Order to compose a series of holobooks detailing the lives of prominent galactic figures from the last days of the Old Republic era (at this time the Jedi Temple was located on Yavin 4, in the former Rebel base). In 42 ABY, as part of this ongoing series, Jedi scholars completed a holobook volume about Rimmet's life. The Untold Histories and Adventures of the Clone Wars, Vol. XIII: Markus Rimmet (Darth Razor) serves as a comprehensive history of the life of the mysterious Rimmet. Vol. XIII and its counterparts are stored in the Archives of the New Jedi Temple on Coruscant, including a volume about Rimmet's late brother Stone. Inspirational Warrior Rimmet's Republic campaigns still remain core parts of military history and training; his methods have been used by the Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic and Galactic Alliance. Rimmet's Force arsenal and combat techniques have also been studied and replicated by warriors such as Galen Marek (Starkiller) and Mara Jade. End of the Line Both of Rimmet's marriages had produced no children; all of his children had been adopted following the disappearance of Rimmet's first wife Aralina, and had all been killed long before he met Valerie. As a result, Markus inadvertently contributed to the end of the Prime and Jubbaspire family trees. Powers and Equipment Man of Many Talents: Abilities and Force Powers Rimmet was capable of full bodily regeneration, similar to the powerful Jedi Damien Knights. While Damien's regenerative abilities kept him alive for several centuries, Rimmet was not so lucky. The nature of the Empire's attack on Felucia was such that Rimmet's body was unable to counteract its effects. Rimmet's midi-chlorian count was 15842, which remains the fifth highest ever recorded (after Anakin Skywalker, Galen Marek, Luke Skywalker and Yoda, respectively). Additionally, Rimmet proved quite capable in various areas of expertise, some of which were: * Piloting: Rimmet was known as a cunning and agile pilot even before the Clone Wars began, and continued to be after leaving the Republic military. He was able to easily fly starfighters, frigates, speeders, speeder bikes, and even capital ships, at one point piloting a Venator-class Republic cruiser through an asteroid field and emerging with the ship relatively unscathed. * Tactics: Rimmet proved to be an extremely capable commander and tactician in the various wars he participated in. While his tactics were initially laughed off as unorthodox and an unnecessary use of time, his superiors--both in the GAR and other groups--came to realize that Rimmet did in fact know what he was doing. * Negotiation: While in Dark Nebula, Rimmet was appointed as Assistant Ambassador, second only to the distinguished, suave J3T TheLion. The pair helped keep Nova's infamous troops out of the majority of the wars they were threatened with (although the equally suave Achilles Grimm often complicated things by sleeping with members of these other groups). Rimmet's infamous bluffing skills, honed during countless games of sabacc and other popular card games, often tricked adversaries at the negotiating table. His ability to (usually) keep calm under pressure, combined with his oratory skills and somewhat commanding presence, helped him and his allies out of many tight spots over the years. He retained these skills in the post-Imperial era, becoming a crucial part of several key negotiations on behalf of the early New Republic. * Lightsaber Training: Rimmet was adept in all forms of lightsaber combat, as well as a master of Shien, Ataru and Djem So. He was one of the few beings in the galaxy who had shown any skill over Mace Windu's difficult and dark form, Vaapad. It was because of his lightsaber prowess that Rimmet defeated many other opponents in both sparring matches and hostile duels, including some of the finest lightsaber duelists to ever live. * Blaster Accuracy: Rimmet was familiar with a large assortment of blasters and other weapons. He also expressed mastery of a Nightsister bow and the Tusken Raider gaffi stick. Rimmet's formidable arsenal of Force moves included: Lightning (both regular and emerald), Push, Repulse, Shockwave (a combination of Repulse and Lightning, later used by the Sith assassin Starkiller), Sith Seeker (a ball of Lightning directed at a target, also later used by Starkiller), Draw and Quarter (signature move), Heal, Valor, Choke (the later favorite of Darth Vader), and Levitate. He was also capable of meditating battles to influence outcomes. His signature fighting move, known as Draw and Quarter, involved grasping someone with the Force and ripping them limb from limb. It was a gruesome but effective method of destroying his enemies that no one else dared to use. Tools of the Trade: Weapons, Armor, and Transportation Rimmet possessed a large collection of weapons and armor, many of which had been "liberated" from various defeated enemies. The collection included Sith battle gear, Jedi and Sith robes, various clone armor variants, several assorted bounty hunter outfits, and three distinct sets of Mandalorian beskar'gam. His preferred gear usually consisted of lightweight yet durable Sith or bounty hunter armor. He kept a special suit he had worn during his Blood Battalion days that combined BARC trooper armor with Jedi combat gear, topped off with a saber taken from General Grievous after defeating the cyborg on Iceberg Three. Rimmet replaced the blue crystal inside with a silver one. Later, this Blood Battalion suit was adopted by the Clan Prime remnants and even some members of Nebula Corp; it was typically referred to as "assassin gear", thanks to Stone TheLegend. While he possessed many different sabers and similar weapons, by the end of the Clone Wars Rimmet typically preferred either his Blood Battalion saber, or a double-bladed Sith lightsaber, which was enchanted to drain the foe's life force away from them gradually and apply it to the wielder (this proved extremely ineffective when dealing with non-organics). It is unclear how or why the blade came to be enchanted in such a manner, or how Rimmet obtained such a weapon. While he had established his preferred blades, Rimmet still appeared in varying outfits, mostly in shades of black and red, but occasionally lighter colors like blue, gray and green. For his wedding to Valerie Atom, for example, he wore a set of grey Jedi robes with a blue-and-green camouflage pattern, rather than his typical black and red. Unlike many other Force-users, Rimmet was not above using blasters; in fact, he often carried at least one or two on his person, particularly during his time as a Mandalorian mercenary and during the Imperial Era, when it became dangerous to be in possession of a lightsaber in public. However, Rimmet still carried blasters during the Clone Wars, claiming that it was simply a logical precaution to take. Rimmet occasionally wore several pieces of specialized headgear to aid him in battle. He sometimes wore a visor equipped with thermal imaging and ultraviolet sensors. He also sometimes wore an "eye patch", which was in fact a small detachable microcomputer capable of running battle predictive software and a full HUD. On occasion, he would wear helmets; these were primarily either actual Mandalorian helmets or helmets with basic Mandalorian design elements. He also owned a few helmets and masks based on the ancient Sith designs, as well as some clone trooper helmet variants. Rimmet's methods of transport included a short-range (10,000-meter) teleportation device and several various fighters and cruisers, belonging to him and his various associates. He also owned an FC-20 Bloodfin-class speeder and a bantha for short-distance travel, as well as a collection of speeder bikes he primarily used for racing. The Mountain A Mighty Fortress Rimmet owned a massive base on Felucia, built and salvaged from the remains of an ancient Sith fortress. He first discovered the ruin while exploring the planet during one of his departures from public life, and later returned to begin renovating the area after completing a job on Felucia during his brief career as a full-time Mandalorian mercenary. Nicknamed the Mountain, it housed his souvenirs of past battles, from old war vehicles to trophies from his many campaigns, as well as his collection of servant droids and various exotic pets. The Mountain featured various tiered rooms connected by ramps and stairways. The rooms varied in nature, and included a garden, cargo storage/transport facility, trophy room, workshop, lounge, landing pad and hangar, several guest rooms, and the Master Suite, built at the highest part of the towering fortress, which functioned as Rimmet's personal sleeping and living quarters. Also in the Master Suite were Rimmet's personal work area and the master controls for the entire base's defenses. Somehow the interior design of the Mountain reflected both the austere, simplistic mentality of the Mandalorian culture and the arrogant elegance of classical Sith decoration. The tiered, non-linear floor design of the Mountain gave the fortress the appearance of a misshapen scrap heap; in reality, this was its greatest asset. The design was intended to slow down the progress of enemy forces as much as possible, forcing intruders to struggle their way up levels of stairwells and narrow catwalks, giving the tower's occupants plenty of time to retreat up to the Master Suite or escape in any of the numerous vehicles in the base. The later expansion of the Mountain in 19-18 BBY put several military-style garrisons between Rimmet and any approaching enemies, as the new buildings partially blocked the way to the front gates of the complex. When it became apparent that this would prove difficult for speeders to enter the compound, Rimmet built an access tunnel on the wall opposite the front gates. The Mountain was repaired and preserved as a memorial site after Rimmet's death, using the original schematics. It still remains there to this day. Other Properties Owned At one point Rimmet acquired a large plot of land on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, where he began the construction of a Sith city. Construction was halted due to a skirmish between Republic and Separatist forces that tore apart what little had been built. The ruin was later declared a historical site by the government on Coruscant. He also acquired two apartments on Coruscant after his formal retirement from the Grand Army. These apartments were used to entertain guests or hide out from enemies while in the galactic capital. The Empire attempted to repossess these apartments after they took power, but a quick stint in court in the galactic capital resulted in Rimmet maintaining possession of them. It was from these apartments that Rimmet and his wife would conduct business, entertain guests, and keep an eye on galactic affairs while staying on Coruscant. Following Rimmet's death, these apartments were turned into miniature Prime family museums. Rimmet owned a small outpost on an asteroid in the Mid Rim, which served as a storage facility, trade center and rest station. The asteroid was hidden deep within an asteroid field, its exact location known only to a few. However, a hyperspace route to the asteroid field was discovered in Rimmet's journal after his death. The New Republic military used the asteroid as an outpost in the sector, with a central compound named after Rimmet; control of the asteroid now rests in the hands of the government on Mandalore. He somehow managed to lay claim to a random patch of the Tatooine desert. Historians suggest that this particular plot of land was purchased due to evidence of oil deposits in the region, and several pieces of equipment dating to around 9 BBY litter the area. It is believed that Rimmet and his brothers were mining oil for the Rebellion to use. The oil mining operation was resumed in 14 ABY by Lando Calrissian, providing extra revenue for both Cloud City and the government on Coruscant. Personality and Traits Appearance Rimmet's sandy blonde hair, boyish good looks, and undeniable charm stayed with him all his life--after the age of thirty he seemed to not age, probably due in part to his regenerative abilities. He was known as both a madman and a genius, a murderer, savior, friend, foe, warrior and diplomat. All in a Name: Aliases and Nicknames In the many years spent wandering the galaxy, Rimmet created many aliases for use in his various dealings, and picked up several nicknames along the way. These included: * Mark (nickname given by Stone TheLegend) * Marky (nickname given by Achilles Grimm) * Mark/Markus Jubbaspire (reuse of father's surname) * Mark Prime * Razor Prime * Prime II (as in a dynastic line of rulers, with Setinal Prime being Prime I) * Marka Ragnos (the name of an ancient Sith warlord, mistakenly used by Jacob Bladestorm when it was believed that Rimmet was possessed by an evil spirit) * Mar'ika (Mando'a word meaning "Little Markus", affectionately used by his Mandalorian associates) Theories on Madness and Descent to the Dark Side Misunderstood Madman It is still unclear what drove Rimmet mad. However, historians agree that when he disappeared during the opening months of the Clone Wars, something happened to him that broke his mind and spirit, leaving him forever mentally crippled. Perhaps he was subjected to torture by Separatists, or perhaps it was a delayed effect of his somewhat traumatic childhood. Perhaps it was influenced further by the mind-warping experience of Force-assisted time travel. Whatever it was, Rimmet took the secret of his madness to the grave. The Secret Origins of Darth Razor Similarly, the circumstances of why (or how) Rimmet became so deeply attuned to the dark side during his two-month disappearance remain unclear. The prevailing theory is that his study of the lightsaber form Vaapad under its creator, Mace Windu, may be partly to blame. Vaapad naturally channels rage and anger (two very un-Jedi-like traits) into aggressive lightsaber attacks; this close dance with the dark side was known to consume many Jedi Knights. Windu is the only Jedi duelist recorded who mastered the form without betraying his allegiance to the Jedi Order and going to the dark side; therefore, it is entirely possible that like many other Jedi before him, Rimmet simply fell victim to the darkness within. Rimmet's "Blood Rages" Rimmet was known for often having seizures of dark side-fueled madness in which his eyes would glow blood red and he would appear to be in a state of mindless, uncontrollable rage. These seizures ended sometime in 20 BBY, according to sources. However, due to the frequency of these "blood rages" his eyes were permanently changed from green to red. Memorable Quotes Rimmet was often known to make rather bizarre comments. The following is a list of examples. * "I'm sorry to intrude on your little party, but I've got a beef with your boss. And I'm not talking about bantha steaks, either." * "Kessler Grimm, remind me never to revisit this bloody space rock." * "Please don't make me use this spoon to disembowel you, sir. It's a rather nice spoon." * "Some people just don't appreciate the novelty of spontaneous mass murder anymore." * "Out of all the unsavory places in the galaxy, you just HAD to hide out in the same one as me. Bad move, friend." * "Where's a Trandoshan slaver when you need to choke someone to death?" * "I could kill you without moving a finger... Oh. Oops. Looks like I just did. Cleanup in booth 12, bartender." * "Remember the time I killed ten pirates without spilling a single drop of Corellian rum? Those were the good days..." * "Stone TheLegend, sometimes I wonder about you." * "People are like vegetables. Cut them open and they're no less disgusting." * "Yes, Mistress Nova, we did kill the bad people... Oh, WE'RE the bad people?? How bloody awkward..." * "On the battlefield, we're only as good as our worst man. Don't let it be you." * "Is it just me, or do Sarlacc pits smell really unreasonably terrible?" * "What a good rancor! So well-behav--oh, it looks like HE'LL need a prosthetic arm." * "Pardon me, sir, but how much is it to buy this planet?" * "People are like rancors. Do I even have to explain that analogy? I didn't think so." * "Sometimes I wonder why you exist. And by sometimes, I mean always." * "Ooh, that was depressing. So much so that I forgot to be sad about it." * "I really don't like Trandoshans all that much. But I like YOU even less, Mr. Kaminoan." * "We have a righteous mission, to take back what is rightfully--aw, you get the point." * "Hi, I'm Markus. And you're dead." * "Excuse me while I conveniently ignore your point of view for the sake of my own." * "Nothing is more unnatural than you, ner vod." * "You realize I enjoy spending my spare time ripping people limb from limb, right?" * "Nebula Town still looks like a scrap heap. Don't tell Nova I said that." * "Y'know, I really would love to share the details of my plan with you, but--" *ZAP* "--you don't seem to have time for that discussion." * "I wish I weren't related to Adam Heart..." Behind the Scenes CWA Character Markus Rimmet was a character on CWA created not long after the end of beta testing for the game. He served in many squads and gained in excess of 9000 friends, as well as holding many high scores in various mini-games, and a great number of rating votes on his profile. Alternate Universes and Timelines (Note: Because the following versions of Markus Rimmet exist in alternate timelines, the majority of the above article does not apply to them.) Empire of Darkness A Force-sensitive Mandalorian warrior known simply as Razor appears in a universe referred to as Empire of Darkness, which is controlled by an alternate Sith Empire. In the great Sith Wars of the Old Republic days, long before the Clone Wars would have taken place, the Sith proved victorious over the Jedi and Republic, creating a dynasty of evil and brutality that would last for the next thousand years. In 22 BBY, the original starting year for the Clone Wars, Razor and his band of rogue Force-users launched an uprising, creating their universe's own version of the Galactic Civil War. Razor's forces proved victorious over their Sith oppressors, although the warrior himself was slain by a Sith assassin. Control of the new government fell into the hands of Razor's closest ally, known as Grimm (this universe's version of Achilles Grimm). However, Grimm proved to be just as corrupt as the Sith that Razor swore to destroy, and the galaxy fell under yet another wave of oppression for thousands of years, as Grimm's line ruled with iron fists. Crusader Universe In an alternate timeline known as the Crusader Universe, Markus Rimmet was a Jedi from age seven, with vague memories of his deceased Mandalorian parents. He served as a commander of forces attached to Republic BlackOps throughout the Clone Wars (which were much shorter and with a different outcome), until he was corrupted by Count Dooku. Taking up the name Darth Razor, he became Dooku's apprentice to replace the slain Asajj Ventress and Grievous. (Side note: Savage Opress is not listed as one of this version of Dooku's apprentices, slain or otherwise. This is because Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters never found him and granted him the powers of a Sith warrior in this universe, since Ventress had been killed by the time this would have occurred. Opress lived out his life on Dathomir as a Nightbrother. Because of this, Opress' infamous brother Darth Maul was never rescued from his prison on the junk planet Lotho Minor. Maul's continued exile avoided the death of Pre Viszla, the creation of the Shadow Collective, and the murder of Mandalorian Duchess Satine, as well as the defeat of both Maul and Opress at the hands of Darth Sidious.) After eventually slaying Dooku, this alternate Rimmet served Chancellor Palpatine (aka Darth Sidious) almost exclusively as Palpatine's newest Sith apprentice. Rimmet held this post for about two months, until Anakin Skywalker and a Jedi task force convinced him to turn back to the light, after which Rimmet helped Skywalker kill Palpatine, thus fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen One. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCategory:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:The New Clan Prime Category:Warrior Elite Category:Time Traveler Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:Phantom Rising Category:Order of Chaos Category:Nebula Corp Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Married Characters Category:Humans Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class